Lo Que Un Libro Puede Causar
by Lokita-BoomBoom
Summary: Un libro entra en la vida de cierta chica, que le traeran algunos problemas con su informacion, a veces... -muy mal summary-
1. Prólogo

hola que cuentan...

yo aca publicando una nueva historia, basada en el libro "1000 cosas inútiles que un chico debería saber antes de ser grande"

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el Prólogo!

**

* * *

Prólogo**

Era de día en una ciudad más o menos conocida, conocida en Argentina como un lugar genial para ir de vacaciones… estoy hablando de Bariloche donde ahora esta nevando. En el día de hoy, 15 de Julio, despierta una niña que cumple ese día 13 años, se levanta y mira por la ventana toda la calle y parte de la ciudad cubierta de nieve, pero la verdad toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve… va hacia su armario, de viste con el uniforme de la escuela, agarra su mochila y va directo hacia allá sin desayunar. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, es decir quien no estaría feliz en su cumpleaños, pasa al lado de una tienda pero luego regresa al ver en la vidriera un libro que le llamo la atención, ese libro se llama _1.000 cosas inútiles que un chico debería saber antes de ser grande_. Si notó que el nombre del libro era muy largo pero no le dio importancia, entro en la tienda y compró el libro con el dinero que tenia para comprarse un dulce en la escuela.

Ya en la escuela, espero a que llegue la hora de la salida para mostrárselo a sus amigos… al llegar ese momento sus amigas la sorprendieron afuera con un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Mientras que sus amigos le tiran espuma en lata que compraron.

-Hay chicos no debieron- dice la cumpleañera entre risas mientras se saca la espuma de encima

-Claro que si, es tu cumpleaños- le dice Bridgette una chica rubia de ojos color miel que le encanta el surf, cada verano ella va a alguna playa de Neuquén a surfear con sus primos

-Pero, tampoco era para que compraran la espuma

-Bueno Alex, era para hacer este cumpleaños diferente- le contesta Trent un pelinegro de ojos verdes amante de la música, sabe tocar la guitarra recontra bien

-Oye, entre clases note que andabas distraída ¿por qué?- le pregunta Gwen una chica gótica que le encanta dibujar

-Ah es que cuando venia para acá esta mañana me compré esto en una tienda de por ahí- dice esto mientras saca el libro a lo cual todos la miran un poco confundidos, bueno todos menos uno

-Sabia elección, mejor leer un buen libro a destrozarte la mente viendo televisión y jugando en la Play Station todo el tiempo- le dice sonriente Courtney una chica morena castaña de ojos negros que siempre sigue las reglas

-Si como no, son mejores las persecuciones de la tele que un libro con no-se-cuantas palabras- le contesta arrogante Duncan un chico de corte mohicano teñido de verde, piercings y ojos celestes el cual es un punk que ha ido más de una vez a la comisaría con un oficial de libertad condicional

-Me llamo la atención, eso me hizo comprarlo

-_1.000 cosas inútiles que un chico debería saber antes de ser grande_- lee el título Geoff un chico rubio de ojos azules que es un amante de las fiestas

-Si son inútiles ¿para que las escriben en un libro?- pregunta Duncan

-Ah, tal vez para darles información a los que leen para el futuro- le contesta Courtney con la razón y cruzada de brazos

-Luego veré si son útiles o no, ahora quiero un chocolate caliente, me muero de frío- le dice a sus amigos cubriéndose del frío

-De todos tus cumpleaños, este es el más frío- le dice Owen un chico rubio de ojos negros gordo que come lo que sea

-No importa, vengan a mi casa, ahí hay chocolate caliente para todos

Dicho esto todos fueron a la casa de Alex que está en las afueras de Bariloche, tardaron en llegar pero luego valió la pena por el calorcito que hacía ahí dentro. Al entrar se sacaron los abrigos y se sentaron en la sala de estar cada uno con una chocolatada caliente… hablaron, contaron chistes, soportaron cuando Owen se tiraba peditos, y evitaron que Courtney mate a Duncan esa tarde. Ro no sabe que casa dato que esta escrito en ese libro le van a causar muchos problemas cuando lo empiece a leer, problemas enormes que, algunos se solucionaran fácilmente, otros… no tanto.

* * *

espero que les guste mi idea, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo mas tiempo para actualizar


	2. Hacen una Llamada o la Reciben

hola que cuentan...

yo aca publicando el primer cap del fic XDXDXD

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el cap! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**

* * *

Hacen una Llamada o la Reciben**

Han pasado unos días desde que Alex se compró el libro y solo leyó uno de los datos, porque después no tenía tiempo, así que decidió que cada día leería un nuevo dato. Ese día fue con Trent, Geoff, Dj un chico musculoso de gran corazón que es moreno castaño y de ojos negros y Owen a la casa de Duncan a hacer una pequeña fiesta y a quedarse a dormir. No era la primera vez que iba a la casa de alguno de los chicos a dormir, al principio le resulto un poco raro pero luego se fue acostumbrando de a poco. Hicieron la fiesta con música a todo volumen, comida y los padres de Duncan les pedían que le bajen a la música. Más tarde cuando sus padres ya se durmieron, se quedaron en la sala de estar jugando verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor, ya todos con sus pijamas puestos.

-A ver Owen, verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor- le pregunta Alex a Owen

Lo piensa y luego elige –eligo ascensor- todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta pero luego siguieron como si nada

-Bien, ¿con quién irías en el ascensor subiendo y bajando hasta el último piso? A: Heather B: Izzy o C: Lindsay- ella estaba medio segura de que opción iba a elegir, y si pasaba lo que supuso desde hace 1 semana será cierto

-mmm… a ver Heather no porque es mala- todos asintieron dándole la razón –Lindsay, es simpática pero es algo tonta- a eso también asintieron –iría en el ascensor con Izzy- dicho esto todos se sorprendieron, todos menos Alex que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa

-Supuse que dirías eso, desde hace varios días que te comportas algo raro con Izzy y creo saber por que… ¿te gusta Izzy?

-De hecho… si ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunta dudoso Owen

-Intuición femenina- le dice cruzándose de brazos

Los otros no se lo podían creer, estaban re sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada y actuaron como si nada

-Dj, verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor- le pregunta Owen a este

-Verdad- le contesta algo nervioso por la pregunta

-¿Quién te gusta?- así se traumo internamente, no podía decir quien le gustaba si la chica que le gusta esta enfrente suyo, opto por decir cosas mínima como que esta en el mismo salón que todos o algo así… pero

-Chicos, voy al baño- dice Alex mientras se levanta –ahora vuelvo- les dice mientras sale de la habitación rumbo al baño

-Ahora dinos viejo, ¿Quién te gusta?- le dice Duncan justo cuando Alex se fue

-Es que…

-Vamos, no diremos nada, palabra de hombre- le dice Geoff

Suspira –esta bien, me gusta Alex- les confiesa

-¿Enserio?- le preguntan los otros

-Si, es… increíble, linda y un montón de cosas que no voy a decir

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está sano y salvo con nosotros- le dice Trent dos segundos antes de que volviera Alex

-Volví, y…- dice ansiosa por saber de quien gusta Dj

-Lo siento nos lo dijo a nosotros y le dimos nuestra palabra de hombre de que no se lo diríamos a nadie-le dice Duncan

-Ah bueno

-Solo te digo que quien me gusta la conoces y va a nuestro grado y curso- le dice Dj

-Ok, ¿Quién va?

-Geoff verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor- le dice Dj

-Salvataje

-Ok… ¿a quién salvarías de que la trague las arenas movedizas? A tu primo, a tu perro o a Bridgette

Todos supieron que se la dejó bien difícil pero si elegía a Bridgette todos sabrían que le gusta, Geoff suspiró pensando y luego hablo

-Salvaría a Bridgette, pero no significa que me gusta

-Por favor, Dj te dio a elegir las tres cosas que más te importan y eliges a Bridgette, significa que te gusta y no lo niegues- le dice Alex

-Tiene razón- le da la razón Owen

-Bueno tal vez me guste Bridg, pero un poco- sus amigos lo miraron como diciendo que no mintiera –bueno, si me gusta Bridg pero no se lo digan plis…

-Tranquilo, nadie dirá nada… todo los confesado aquí, se queda aquí- lo calmó Dj mientras los demás asienten para calmarlo más

-Bueno… Trent verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor- le dice Geoff a Trent

-Puntaje

-Bueno… ¿cuánto le das a Beth, Eva y Gwen de lindas?

-Ah… Beth un 1, Eva -1.000 y a Gwen…- todos esperaron su respuesta ansiosos – a Gwen le doy un millón- dice embobado con una sonrisa

-Lo sabía, sabía que sentías algo por Gwen y quería ver si lo admitías de alguna forma u otra

-Bueno si, me gusta… pero al menos yo lo admito, no como otros que lo niegan- dice mirando a Geoff acusador

-Pero luego lo admití, no

-Ya, no discutan y continuemos con el juego

-Bien… Duncan verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje o ascensor

-Consecuencia- dicho esto los demás se reunieron en una bolita y pensaron en su consecuencia, hasta que a Alex se le ocurre la consecuencia perfecta y acordaron hacérsela a Duncan

-Quien dijo quien dijo, que tenés que chaparte el lunes a la salida de la escuela a Courtney- le dice su consecuencia Dj

Él pensó por un momento quien fue el de la idea, aunque en parte le agradaba la idea de tener que chaparse a Courtney ya que, aunque era un poco irritante, estirada y constantemente tienen pequeños pleitos entre ellos, siempre le pareció linda… pero en parte le disgustaba porque significaba afectar su reputación de chico malo, pensó en quien podía ser, Alex no porque si adivinaba sería muy raro que una chica se chape a otra, a menos que sea lesbiana lo cual no es –fue… Geoff

-No fui yo, así que el lunes te tenes que chapar a Courtney- le dice Alex con una sonrisa victoriosa –y para que nos aseguremos de que no mientas Geoff y Dj los van a mirar de lejos para avisarnos si cumpliste o no

-_Me voy a vengar, pero en parte te lo agradezco_- piensa para él mismo para luego continuar con el juego –Alex… no te digo las opciones, ya las sabes y las repetimos mucho hoy

-Elijo… consecuencia

-_Hora de mi venganza_- pensó Duncan mientras se reunía con los chicos para la consecuencia, aunque él ya tenía algo en mente… se separaron preparados para lo que vaya a pasar

-Quien dijo quien dijo, que tenes que marcar un número cualquiera y hacer una broma a la persona del otro lado- le dice la consecuencia Owen

Ella lo pensó por un buen rato a quien se le ocurrió, estaba en blanco porque a cualquiera se le pudo haber ocurrido… así que decidió tirar un nombre al azar y ver que pasaba –fue Trent

-No, yo fui así que tenes que hacer la broma… _ahí esta mi venganza_- dice y piensa mientras le pasa el teléfono para la broma telefónica

-No voy a hacerlo

-Pero tenes, elegiste consecuencia, no adivinaste, cumplí con la consecuencia

-Pero… más del 50% de los habitantes de este planeta nunca han hecho ni recibido una llamada telefónica, así que no voy a llamar para mantener la estadística- dicho esto todos la miraron confundidos

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- le pregunta Geoff

-Del libro que me compre el día de mi cumpleaños

-¿El de las 1.000 cosas inútiles?- le pregunta esta vez Duncan

-Aja

-¿Y no vas a hacer tu consecuencia solo por lo que dice un libro?

-Yo dije que no iba a hacer la broma a un número cualquiera, nunca dije que no iba a hacer la consecuencia… que les parece si se la hago a Heather

-Hecho- dijo Geoff

Dicho esto Alex marco el número de la casa de Heather y puso el altavoz -¿Qué cosa no le gusta a Heather?- le pregunta a los chicos mientras hace piip el teléfono

-Creo que la mostaza- le dice Dj

-Eso me sirve- le contesta antes de que se escuchara una voz femenina del otro lado

-Hola- y si, era Heather

-Si, llamo por la mostaza que ordeno- empieza la broma con acento mexicano

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Ah si, usted ordeno 200 tarros de mostaza original- los chicos trataban de no reírse

-Pero ¿quién puede comer tanta mostaza?

-Ese no es mi problema, ¿a qué hora le llevo la mostaza?

-Pero ni siquiera me gusta la mostaza- luego de eso Alex terminó la llamada y 2 segundos después todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas

-Esa fue la mejor broma, ahora veo para que querías lo de la mostaza- la felicita Duncan

-Fue increíble

-Gracias, gracias no más aplausos todos son muy amables

-Eso fue divertido- mira la hora en un reloj –chicos son las 3 de la mañana

-¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos jugando?- pregunta Dj

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte- le dice Trent

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos vamos a dormir?- pregunta esta vez Owen

-Nah… veamos películas de terror en la tele- los demás asintieron ya que no tenían nada más para hacer. Mientras veían la película algunos se asustaban en ciertas escenas, otros se asustaban tanto que se orinaban en los pantalones como en el caso de Dj y otros solo vieron la película como si nada los cuales fueron Duncan y Alex quienes se divertían más mientras veían la película. Al finalizar se fueron a dormir y aunque esa noche estuvo llena de incluyendo el primer dato del libro de Ro.

* * *

espero que les guste el cap :):):) :D:D:D


	3. La Lengua del Cocodrilo

hola como estan...

yo aburrida pero con la continuacion

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el cap! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**

* * *

La Lengua del Cocodrilo**

Ya era de día, los estudiantes del primer año del secundario están de excursión en el zoológico, y, nuestro grupo favorito, están mirando a los cocodrilos… mientras que los demás estudiantes, después de almorzar y de vomitar, prefirieron ir a ver a los tigres.

-¿Sabían que los cocodrilos son la fobia de alguna personas?- dice Gwen

-Si, solo les tienen miedo los que son muy gallinas- dice burlonamente Duncan

-Cállate, mi hermana les tiene miedo y nadie dice nada- dice Alex

-Si claro

-Como si tu miedo no fuera más bobo, que yo sepa nada es más ridículo que a que tu fobia sean las figuras promocionales de Celine Dion- dice lo último medio rápido pero los demás le entendieron perfectamente y se largaron a reír a carcajadas

-¿Perdón? Escuche mal o Alex dijo que tu fobia son las figuras promocionales de Celine Dion- dijo entre risas Trent

-¡Cállate!- dice enojado –Prometiste que no dirías nada- le dice a Alex

-Lo hice, pero tenía los dedos cruzados… además nadie más lo sabe, solo nosotros y esos cocodrilos

-Pero hablando enserio, eso es patético- dice Courtney aun riéndose un poco

-Como si tu miedo no fuera más estupido que el mío- le dice Duncan con mirada divertida

-Yo no le temo a nada- dice orgullosa

-No te creo, nadie en este planeta no puede temerle a nada- le dice Gwen

-¿A si? Y ¿cual es tu fobia Gwenny?- le dice retadora y con los brazos cruzados

-Mi fobia, es ser enterrada viva

-Valla, yo detesto los mimos- dice Trent

-A mi me da miedo el granizo, el pequeño pero mortal- dice Geoff

-Que me abandonen en el bosque- confiesa Bridgette

-Las serpientes me aterran- ahora habla Dj

-Es mucho menos patético que el miedo a las gallinas que tiene Tyler- dice Duncan y todos se ríen por eso

-Como sea, para mi volar es algo loco viejos- dice Owen saliendo del tema de Tyler y volviendo a las fobias del grupo

-Yo nunca me subiría a un avión, jamás- hablo esta vez Izzy una chica de pelo anaranjado enrulado y de ojos verdes, es una chica un poco, no muuuy loca y dice cosas sin sentido a veces

-Y a mi me da miedo desaparecer así nada más, o perder a las personas que mas quiero como mi familia, mis amigos y al… chico que me gusta- Alex dice esto última con algo de vergüenza

-Awww… ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunta Bridgette como toda una chusma

-Eso si que no lo diré, solo diré que esta en el mismo año y curso que nosotros- dice mirando disimuladamente a Dj

-Ok todos confesaron, pero creo que nunca sabemos a que le teme la princesa- dice Duncan burlonamente

-Que no me digas princesa, y yo no le temo a nada- dice tan enojada que se le cae un sándwich en la boca del cocodrilo, este gruño a más no poder y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso

-Que loco- dice sorprendido Geoff

-¿Por la caída del sándwich o por el gruñido?- pregunta Gwen

-Si yo fuera el cocodrilo habría sacado mi legua al que lo hiciera- dice Duncan mientras lo hace

-El cocodrilo no puede sacar la lengua por la boca, tampoco lo hace por otro lado porque sino sería un cochino- dice Alex con un toque de razonamiento

-Pregunto, ¿de donde salió esa información?- pregunta Trent

-¿Es necesario que lo diga?

-Otra vez con ese libro- dice amargado Duncan

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunta Bridgette

-Es una larga historia, se las contaremos en el micro al volver a la escuela- dice relajado Geoff

Ya estaban por volver al micro para regresar, cuando de pronto… alguien grita

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Gwen medio alterada

-Hay algo detrás de ese tacho de basura, algo horrible- dice asustada Courtney

-Acaso es un extraterrestre de cinco ojos, morado y de seis brazos que viene de otra galaxia- dice totalmente loca Izzy a lo cual todos la miran muy extrañados

-¿Qué es?- pregunta ahora Dj

-Es lo más horrible del mundo- Gwen revista y todos logran ver a una rata comiendo una gelatina… verde

-Solo es una rata comiendo gelatina

-No lo digas, porfa…- dice espantada

-Así que a la princesa le dan miedo las ratas- dice burlonamente Duncan

-No me refería a la rata- dice espantada de nuevo, en ese momento todos entendieron de que se trataba finalmente, para luego empezar a reír como nunca

-Entonces… ¿le temes a la gelatina?- pregunta entre risas Alex

-¡Cállate! Solo a la verde, es como… un montón de mocos azucarados- dice asqueada Courtney

-Tenía razón, tu fobia es mil veces más ridícula que la mía- dice burlón Duncan para luego recibir golpes de Courtney

Luego de lograr separar a Courtney de Duncan después de 15 minutos volvieron al micro para finalmente volver a la escuela. Al llegar todos van directo a sus casas, menos cierta morena que tenía que hablar con cierto punk, cuando lo ve lo lleva a donde no los vean para hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dice seriamente

-¿De qué?- dice sin darle importancia el punk

-Como que de que, sobre lo de hoy… promete no decirle a nadie sobre mi miedo plis….- le ruega

Lo piensa, hasta que se ocurre una idea para poder, a la vez, cumplir con la consecuencia de hace 2 noches –ok, no le diré a nadie con una condición

-¿Qué?

-Que vos y yo nos chapemos- justo pasaron Geoff y Dj por ahí y escuchan lo necesario para esconderse entre unos arbustos

-Estas loco, no lo haré- le da la espalda

-Bien, pero le diré a toda la escuela que le tienes miedo a la gelatina

Courtney lo piensa por un momento para finalmente mirar de nuevo al punk y besarlo, este lo disfruto muchísimo pero Courtney termino el beso un minuto después, lo mira enojada –ya lo hice, espero que cumplas con tu parte- dicho esto se aleja directo a su casa. Duncan, por su parte, esta medio atónito, pero vuelve a la realidad sonríe y se va directo a su casa… por otro lado Geoff y Dj todavía no podían creer lo que vieron, Dj llama a Alex para decirle, cuando le contesta

-Hola

-Soy Dj, Duncan… cumplió con la consecuencia- le cuenta aun shokeado

Silencio del otro lado hasta que reacciona -¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

espero que les guste el cap :):):) :D:D:D

Y aparecen las fobias de los chicos porque lo escribia mientras volvía a ver Factor Fobia en youtube XDXDXD


	4. Klammeraffe

hola como estan...

yo sin nada que comentar

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el cap! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**

* * *

****Klammeraffe**

Es la noche de la visita al zoológico, Courtney no les contó nada a las chicas por video Chat… pero cuando los chicos, y Alex, se conectaron empezaron a preguntarle de todo a Duncan hasta que ya harta Alex pega el grito de su vida para callarlos

-¿Por qué el grito de Actividad Paranormal 4?- pregunta medio artudido Geoff

-Porque de otra forma no los callaba nunca más- le contesta medio harta

-Oye, ¿era necesario callarlos con semejante grito que pegaste?- pregunta alguien que se encontraba en la misma habitación que Alex, un año menor, rubia y cabello corto mientras se sienta en un sillón verde agua que había en la habitación de Alex

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación el mes pasado Lucy- la mira a su hermana -¿Qué te he dicho sobre meterte en las conversaciones ajenas de la gente?

-Si pero tu no eres cualquier persona eres mi hermana, así que debo molestarte un poco y no escuchar algunas cosas de las que dices- le dice cruzada de brazos y piernas

-¿Tus padres salieron y tienes que cuidar a tu hermana de nuevo?- le pregunta divertido Duncan

-Cerca, mis padres se fueron 1 mes de vacaciones a Hawaii por su aniversario de bodas y, me dejaron con la loca de mi hermana

-Yo no soy una loca

-Ah no- mira de nuevo a su hermana -entonces si no eres una loca yo no debería guardarme para mi lo que siento y debería decirle a la persona que me gusta "oye, me gustas mucho ¿qué tal si salimos alguna vez?" Si eso pasara sería el fin del mundo- piensa un momento –nah, el fin del mundo sería cuando Duncan se convierta en un chupamedias mascota de los profesores y Courtney fuera rebelde buey y rompiera todo el tiempo las reglas- dicho esto los chicos, menos Duncan, y con Lucy empezaron a reírse a más no poder

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar en esta vida!- dice súper enojado Duncan

-Por eso dije que si ocurriera, sería el fin del mundo- se ríe –volviendo a lo importante, yo todavía estoy en shock por lo que me dijo Dj… Duncan ¿enserio te chapaste a Courtney?

-¿Quién se chapo a quién?- pregunta medio perdida Lucy

-Duncan se chapó a Courtney- le cuenta su hermana

Apurada se sienta al lado de su hermana -¿Enserio?- ahora también ella quería saber si no estaban jodiendo

-Si, bueno en realidad ella me chapó a mi- dice Duncan con una media sonrisa y arrogante

-Entonces, si ella te chapó a vos y no vos a ella… ¡Es el Apocalipsis!- grita como una loca Lucy

-¿Segura de que es tu hermana y no de Izzy?- le pregunta a Alex, Geoff

-Creeme, a veces me pregunto lo mismo- agarra un almohadón y se lo tira en la cara a Lucy para calmarla con lo del Apocalipsis, el fin del mundo y todo eso –¡Ya parala! No es ni el Apocalipsis ni el fin del mundo- da un suspiro –además lo del fin del mundo es una mentira, es una excusa pobre para que la gente se suicide y el año, mes y día del supuesto "fin del mundo" nunca pasa… o no te acordas que mamá nos contó que dijeron lo mismo en 1997 y en el año 2000 y… nunca pasó es una burrada

-Pero y si pasara esta vez

-¡No se va a acabar el mundo en el 2012!- le grita histérica, la empuja hacia la puerta- anda a la cocina a comer una galletita y deja de decir boludeces- la cierra, le pone la traba y vuelve a la computadora –puf, hermanas

-Te entiendo, yo tengo a 2 hermanos en casa y son mayores- le dice Duncan

-Y yo tengo 4 que también son mayores- dice esta vez Owen

-Creanme, el día en que conozca a unos hermanos que se lleven de maravilla y que no hayan tenido una pelea nunca… me voy a Buenos Aires y me suicido desde el techo de "Las Torres"

-Yo también, es decir… que hermanos no se pelearon por lo menos por alguna estupidez alguna vez- dice Alex casi en broma

-Che, medio que se salieron del tema- dice Dj

-Verdad, estábamos hablando de que… Courtney chapó a Duncan y no él a ella- dice Trent

-Mal, ¿por qué pasó al revés?- pregunta confundido Geoff

-Simple, ella me desea- dice Duncan arrogante, enseguida se escucha un toc-toc de la puerta de la habitación de Alex

-¿Qué quieres pulga?- pregunta sabiendo que es su hermana

-Te pido solo este favor y no te molesto por una semana- le ruega desde el otro lado

Alex lo piensa para luego decir –que sea un mes, y eso incluye no meterme en mi cuarto cuando estoy en el video Chat- le pone esas condiciones

-Hecho- dicho esto Alex hacia la puerta, la destraba y la abre para dejarla pasar y cerrarla finalmente… Lucy se empieza a poner nerviosa –Este… hay un tal Cody Brown en su grado ¿No?

-Si, ¿por?- reacciona 2 segundos después –espera, ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Siempre hablo con él en los recreos y almuerzos

-Eso explica porque desaparece todos los días

-Lo que pasa es que… nos pasamos e-mail para hablar pero, yo perdí el suyo ¿me lo podes pasar plis?- le pone ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek 2

-Ok te lo paso, pero no me tenes que poner ojitos, pareces el gato con botas- se sienta en la computadora y empieza a buscar el e-mail de Cody

-Esa es la idea- se sienta al lado y agarra lápiz y papel

Lo encuentra –tenes para anotar- su hermana le asiente –ok… es, "Codster-1572 Klammeraffe "- su hermana y los chicos la miran muy confundidos -¿qué?

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- le pregunta su hermana

-Klammeraffe, es el pero en alemán- dicho esto todos dicen ah… pero Alex empieza a reírse y no entienden porque

-¿Por qué te ríes?- la pregunta Owen

Se calma un poco –aunque en Alemania al símbolo se le dice Klammeraffe, Klammeraffe significa… cola de mono

-¿Cola de mono?- le preguntan todos

-Si, por esa la "A" del tiene esa colita- les contesta ya totalmente calmada

-Ah… ahora entiendo porque el dibujo es así

-Pero no da risa- dice Duncan

-Ésta esta más loca que yo- dice Lucy

-Yo no estoy loca- dice Alex

-Claro, claro

-Bueno… hasta mañana chicos, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Alex cierra el video Chat y apaga la computadora, para luego encarar a su hermana –noté que te pusiste nerviosa cuando me pediste el e-mail, te gusta Cody- dice divertida

-No es verdad- Su hermana la mira como diciendo que no lo niegue, suspira –esta bien si me gusta- Alex sonría victoriosa -no se lo digas a nadie y yo no le digo a los chicos quien te gusta- ahí Alex se trauma

-Tu-tu no sabes quien me gusta- dice un poco roja

-Claro que si, eres demasiado obvia conmigo, te gusta Dj- Alex se pone roja como un tomate

-Hagamos como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación

-Soy una tumba

Luego de acordar Lucy sale de la habitación de Alex para entrar a la suya, Alex se tira en su cama preguntándose ¿cómo demonios es tan predecible con su hermana? Tiene suerte de no ser predecible con todo el mundo, sino toda la escuela sabría que le gusta Dj… mientras piensa empieza a cerrar los ojos hasta dormirse sin el pijama puesto

* * *

espero que les guste el cap :):):) :D:D:D

NOTICIAS: nada q ver con TD pero muy importante para mi: Selena Gomez viene a la argentina el 4 de febrero! yo la quiero ir a ver! :D:D:D


	5. Vida de Chimpancé

hola como estan...

yo sin nada que comentar, cepto que volvi al cole :( T-T

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el cap! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**

* * *

****Vida de Chimpancé**

Martes, en el último período de clases, estaban en su clase de historia y veían el pasado, o sea de quienes descendemos. Pero para los alumnos, especialmente Courtney, les resultaba difícil responder las preguntas de la profesora, no porque no las supieran, es porque Noah, el sabelotodo de la clase, las respondía todas y no les daba oportunidad a otros.

-Después de que un meteorito se estrellara contra la Tierra provocando que los dinosaurios se extinguieran, la vida silvestre comenzó de nuevo… dando espacio a una nueva era, la era del mono, o…- no pudo seguir ya que un sonido la interrumpió

-Huhu-Haha- el sonido de una imitación de un mono, hecho por Duncan, haciendo que todos se rían, menos Noah y Courtney, como la vez número 17 que interrumpe su clase, la sacó de sus casillas

-Evans, castigado, sin recreo por 1 mes

-Como usted diga, profesora "Panza"- me corrijó esta fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, no es la primera vez que dicen mal su apellido, el cual es Manza, pero ya se cansó

-Ahora son 2 meces- termino su debate diario con Duncan para continuar la clase –como decía, o la del chimpancé… ahora ¿alguien sabe cuantos años vive aproximadamente el chimpancé? Y Noah, ya todos sabemos que tú sabes la respuesta… así que deja que otros puedan responder –Courtney y Alex levantaron la mano- a ver…

Courtney estaba sonriente, ya que piensa que es la única de toda la clase que levanto la mano, no sabe que Alex también porque ella estada delante de todo y Alex al fondo de la clase, y esperaba que la profesora dijera su apellido pero… -Castelli- su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho el apellido de Alex, se voltea y ve que Alex tenía la mano levantada también, esto la sorprendió ya que, todos saben que Alex es la peor en Historia, apenas si pasaba Geografía, pero en Historia siempre se queda dormida -_¿Cómo es que esta despierta si en todas las clases siempre se duerme para esta hora?_- eso se preguntaba una y otra vez Courtney.

-Los chimpancés viven aproximadamente 40 años, de los cuales 22 de esos años se lo pasan durmiendo… ellos tiene suerte- la clase se ríe

-Correcto… ahora, los monos o chimpancés con el paso de los años- y así siguió el resto de la clase, unos segundos después Alex se durmió, Courtney seguía preguntándose lo mismo, y los demás estaban como si nada. Sonó el timbre 20 minutos después y todos salieron disparados a la salida para irse a sus casas, claro que nuestro grupo favorito tuvo que despertar a Alex antes de irse

-Alex, ¿cómo supiste la respuesta si sos la peor en Historia y para esa hora estas dormida?- le pregunta Courtney ya estando afuera de la escuela yendo al estacionamiento donde dejaron sus bicicletas

-Tuve suerte, nada más

-Eso no fue suerte, contestaste muy segura como para que dijeras que fue suerte- le replica subiéndose a su bici

-Bueno Courtney, déjala, si no quiere decir como lo hizo, no hay que obligarla- dice Bridgette defendiéndola

-Si, aparte creo que se como lo hizo- dice Duncan mientras le lanza una mirada a Alex diciéndole "se que lo sacaste de ese libro" a lo cual ella le contesta con la mirada "me conoces mejor que nadie como para saberlo enseguida" y no mentía, ambos se conocen desde bebés, pero Alex dice que desde mucho antes, ya ambas madres son muy amigas desde antes de quedar embarazadas y, aun embarazadas se veían siempre, y ambos estando en la panza de su respectiva madre, daban patadas como queriendo ver al otro en ese momento, pero solo sentían como el otro pateaba. Ya iba a subirse a su bicicleta cuando se tropieza con un metal –estúpido metal- dice esto mientras tira el metal con tal fuerza que cae rompiendo el vidrio del auto de la profesora Manza, que estaba adentro del auto… ella vio que fue Duncan el que lo tiró y lo siguiente que paso, se lo pueden imaginar, pero aun así lo escribiré

-¡EVANS!- el resto es historia, 6 meces de castigo sin recreo

* * *

ok, si bien no es el capitulo mas largo, logre poner lo de los chimpances de alguna manera...

espero que les guste el cap :):):) :D:D:D


	6. 0 Problemas de Zapatos

hola como estan...

yo sin nada que comentar, excepto que volvi al cole y no me gustan los profesores que tengo! :( T-T

Eclipse, decime las otras historias que deje en incognita para ver si las puedo continuar... por vos lo que sea amiga :D:D

Ahora los personajes de IDD/LDA no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, si me pertenecieran aun sería DxC y TxG, tampoco el libro me pertenece, solo mo pertenece la boba trama de la historia y mi OC Alex

Ya no los aburro más, Comienza el cap! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**

* * *

0 Problemas de Zapatos**

Corriendo a la casa de Duncan se encuentran Gwen, Alex y Courtney para investigar algo que escucharon por ahí y que Alex lo reafirmo, pero Courtney sigue sin creerle, y como en la casa de cada una se cortó la luz van hacia la casa del punk que les queda más cerca para averiguar si es verdad o no, pero debían apurarse antes de que se largue a llover la tormenta del año… incluso apostaron, conste que Courtney al principio se negaba, si Alex y Gwen ganaban Courtney les tenia que comprar a ambas un kilo de helado Munchi's, y si Courtney ganaba entre las dos le tenían que comprar un violín nuevo. En ese momento estaban en la casa con Duncan Trent y Dj, que tenían que hacer juntos un trabajo de Biología para la semana que viene, hacer una maqueta 3-D del sistema circulatorio, y querían terminarlo antes de que se largue la tormenta. Justo cuando iban a terminar tocaron el timbre, fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió, porque no esperaba encontrar a las tres chicas en su puerta, cansadas de tanto correr, aunque no lo supiera

-¿Nos dejas usar tu computadora un momento?- pregunta cansada Courtney

-Ah, claro ¿Por qué?

-Luego te explicamos- dice Gwen mientras las tres suben corriendo la escalera entrando al cuarto de Duncan, sin percatarse de que Trent y Dj estaban ahí, fueron directo a la computadora y Alex busco en Wikipedia, la Wiki más confiable de todas. Los chicos se miraron entre si extrañados cuando Duncan llego, y las chicas terminaron su rápida investigación, Alex y Gwen con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara y Courtney con su rostro en shock -¡te ganamos!- le dicen en su cara ambas

-Y tendrás que comprarnos un 1 kilo

-Mi mitad la quiero de Dulce de Leche Granizado y Frutilla al Agua, y ¿tú Gwen?

-Yo voy a querer mi mitad de Banana Split y Chocolate Suizo que hace mucho que no lo como- dice mientras que junto a Alex se imaginan comiendo el kilo de helado tan contentas, como si se acabara el mundo si no lo comieran

-Bueno tampoco se agranden ustedes dos- dice Courtney un poco enojada mientras cierra Internet para mirar al dúo de comedoras de helado

-Pero yo quiero mi Chocolate Suizo- dice Gwen como una niña pequeña mientras se le hace agua la boca

-Y yo mi Dulce de Leche Granizado- dice Alex de la misma manera y también de le hace agua la boca

-Ah… ¿qué esta pasando aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Trent

-Es que escuchamos por ahí que hasta el año 1800 todos los zapatos para el pie izquierdo y derecho eran iguales- comenzó Courtney

-Pero Courtney no lo creyó y yo lo recalque para hacerle ver que es verdad- siguió Alex

-Aun así siguió sin creerlo, así que apostamos, si ella tenía razón entre Alex y yo teníamos que comprarle un nuevo violín pero, si nosotras ganábamos ella nos tenía que comprar 1 kilo de helado Munchi's… y nosotras ganamos, así que nos debe helado- termino Gwen

-Y… ¿no pudieron averiguarlo desde la casa de alguna?- pregunta Dj

-Es que… fuimos a la casa de Courtney pero se cortó la luz

-Luego fuimos a la casa de Gwen pero tampoco había luz- continúa Courtney

-Y luego fuimos a mi casa pero estaba igual que las demás, así que optamos por venir a tu casa Duncan ya que es la que nos quedaba más cerca de la mía… y mientras más rápido terminábamos con la apuesta más rápido nos podíamos ir cada una a su casa antes de que empiece la tormenta- termina de explicar Alex

Duncan mira por la ventana –ah, lamento decepcionarlas, pero la tormenta del año ya comenzó- dicho esto todos se acercaron a ver por la ventana a ver como las calles estaban inundadas y como llovía a cántaros… ahí se les horrorizo la cara a los demás

-¿Ahora qué? No podemos salir con esta tormenta

-Tendrán que quedarse a dormir aquí hasta mañana, solo esperemos que para entonces la tormenta se haya calmado

-¡no! Me niego dormir bajo el mismo techo que este cavernícola- se niega Courtney

-No tenemos otra opción Courtney, si salimos, nos ahogamos- le dice con la razón Gwen

Courtney lo piensa para decir –esta bien… pero ¿qué le diremos a nuestros padres?

-Invéntense algo, no se pero tenemos suerte de que mis viejos están en un viaje de trabajo y no vuelven hasta pasado mañana

-Ok- dicen todos a la vez

Las chicas les dijeron a sus padres que están en casa de Bridgette, y le avisaron a ella que si preguntaban por ellas que les diga que estaban en su casa, los chicos les dijeron que se quedarán en casa de Duncan hasta mañana, pero no comentaron que también están las chicas

-Entonces… ¿cómo dormiremos?- pregunta nerviosa Alex

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Las chicas juntas, los chicos juntos y fin del asunto- dice Courtney

-Es que… a pesar de que hayan 2 habitaciones para huéspedes todos tienen camas matrimoniales, y Duncan no tiene bolsas de dormir

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Dj

-Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano, y lo mismo pasa con Duncan… y aclaro ya que no voy a dormir con alguna de ustedes dos, no quiero que me tomen por lesbiana

-Y yo no quiero que piensen que soy gay- dice Trent

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunta Courtney

El punk piensa un momento hasta que se ocurre una idea –ya se- agarra 5 papeles, 2 con una "C", otros 2 con una "A" y el último vacío, se guardo el vació, una "A" y una "C" y extendió la mano con los papeles cerrados –Trent, Dj saquen un papel y que nadie lo vea, si les toca la letra "C" van a la puerta roja del fondo, o si les toca la letra "A" van a la puerta blanca que esta al lado del baño- los chicos sacaron un papel, lo miraron y salieron de la habitación del punk a donde les indicó, según la letra que le tocó a cada uno –chicas, lo mismo que ellos… letra C puerta roja, letra A puerta blanca, pero si le toca a alguna un papel en blanco se queda aquí conmigo… y las que salgan díganle a su compañero que nos vemos en el living en 10, hay pizza de ayer y nos la podemos cenar

Las tres sacaron un papel, estaban nerviosas, pero la cara súper sonrojada de cierta morena lo decía todo –bueno, por tu cara ya me di cuenta de cual de nosotras se queda… así que, ¿vamos Gwen?- pregunta Alex

-Te sigo- ambas salieron rápido de la habitación, dejando solos a Duncan y Courtney

-Parece que tú eres la afortunada de las 3 en pasar la noche conmigo, princesa- Courtney no tenía palabras, estaba traumada

El dúo de ganadoras fue cada una a su puerta que ni dijeron una sola palabra, solo se miraron antes de entrar.

Alex al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo se sonroja –bueno esto es un poco incómodo, ¿no?

-Ni que lo digas- le dice Dj

-Pero, me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo, porque me habría sentido más incomoda con Trent o Duncan

-Yo también me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo

Ninguno dijo nada por bastante rato, solo se miraron bien rojos… hasta que Alex rompió el silencio

-Duncan dice que en 10 bajemos a cenar, que hay pizza de ayer

-De acuerdo

Algo parecido pasó con Trent y Gwen, pero me agarró vagancia y no puedo escribirlo…

* * *

ok, si bien no es el mejor capitulo, pude escribir algo por lo menos.

espero que les guste el cap :):):) :D:D:D


End file.
